Dragonball EX
by MewtwoMasterZio
Summary: This takes place after the awakening of 17 and 18. New possibilities will be uncovered, for example, an extra Android. Who is this mysterious Saphire, and why does she remember her original life? Find out in Dragonball EX!


The Z-Fighters watched in horror, excluding Vegeta, as Androids 17 and 18 effortlessly killed Dr. Gero. His blood flowed down the floor. Gohan felt like he was going to throw up.

The Androids ignored to Z-Fighters, looking around the laboratory for anything of particular interest. 16, who they woke up after the dirty deed, joined them, almost confused as to why they had killed Gero.

"Hey, check this out," said 17.

There was another pod, as the Z-Fighters followed and saw. There were two letters on this point, written in red paint. "Android EX."

"This should be interesting," said 18.

"My memory," said 16, "holds no information or data involving an android with such a name."

17 pulled the door off of the pod. Smoke poured out. When it cleared, a young girl, around the age of Gohan, came out. Her hair was solid black, her eyes being green. She wore a white suit of spandex, walking barefoot. She saw the Z-Fighters, and then Gero's corpse. She hid behind her pod, scared. She the fell to the ground, dizzy from her activation. 17 picked her up. At this point, Trunks lost all reason, and a huge Ki Blast destroyed the lab. Every one made it out safely. The androids fled from the scene, Trunks watching in horror. What monsters were they up against? For some reason, there was a question revolving around that question, why had Gero made them look like children, and who was Android EX?

The Warriors followed the androids, who couldn't seem to care less. They eventually did stop, to which Vegeta stepped forward and challenged them. 18 stepped forward.

"Hey 18," said 17, "16, EX, and I will guard the others. Wouldn't want them intruding."

"Ummm... 17," said EX, very shyly, "Call me Saphire. It was my name before I became an android."

17 was surprised. He and 18 held no memory of their human selves.

The battle began. Vegeta went Super Sayain and charged towards 18. Taking the blow, the girl went fliing back. A beam came towards Vegeta in the distance, who flash vanished ending up in front of his opponent. He punched her in the gut. Giving little to no reaction, She grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder, and he landed into a common plateau. 18 charged a beam. When she fired it and the smoke cleared, Vegeta was gone. He reappeared behind her. She quickly turned and punched him in the chest, leaving him on the ground.

"That was over way to quickly."

Enraged at his father's defeat, Trunks drew his blade and super sayain form. Saphire wouldn't allow this. She drew two katana blades from her sleeves, which she used to perform a parry. With the other blade, she stabbed Trunks. The others charged, but Saph took care of them just as easily, leaving all of them alive, but injured. Krillin watched in horror.

"Saph!" complained 17, " Way to ruin the fun!"

"Sorry."

"Don't scare her 17. We were wasting time anyways. We need to find Goku fast."

Android 18 pecked Krillin on the cheek. She and her brothers started to fly.

"One second guys," said Saph, turning to Krillin, "You're name is Krillin, right?"

The man shook his head, scared.

"Don't worry, 18,17, and 16 won't do anything bad. I'll make sure of that. When I stabbed your friends, I just hit a kidney."

"Wait a minute," said Krillin, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to make sure that the other androids don't find out okay? Pinky swear!"

Surpirsed at how immature the android who had just rekt all his friends was, Krillin held out his pinky. He found himself to afraid to cross his fingers behind his back.

"17 and 18 were created by Dr. Gero with the purpose of doing his evil bidding. However, Dr. Gero had a lab partner who was against this. That partner created me as a back up program to stop the two androids while keeping them both alive. That's why I stabbed your friends. I have to go. Remember, you're allowed to tell the Z-Fighters, but the other androids can't find out. To be honest, I'm not sure I can do it, but I'll try."

"So if you can't do it, what will you do?"

"My main priority, for reasons I can't say, is to keep 17 and 18 alive. If I can't convince them, then I will have to let them kill Goku."

Krillin was left gaping as Saph flew away.


End file.
